


air force one

by chatona



Series: presidency 'verse [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatona/pseuds/chatona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has lunch with the president</p>
            </blockquote>





	air force one

**Author's Note:**

> Mark Harmon played the president of the USA in Chasing Liberty. Kate Todd used to protect the president. Have an AU.

President Gibbs boarded Air Force One and Tony DiNozzo stood a little straighter, lifted his chin a little higher.

The president had that effect on people – and not only because of the position he held. Gibbs' presence demanded immediate and full attention, he just seemed to _own_ the space surrounding him.

Gibbs nodded at Kate and Tony, inclined his head and for a moment, his eyes caught Tony's and their gazes locked.

The president went into his suit and his partner, Kate Todd, elbowed Tony in the ribs. “Ouch,” he uttered, rubbing the sore spot, “What was that for?”

“You sucking up the president.”

Tony hoped the blush he could feel creeping over his neck didn't show on his face as he imagined going on his knees for the president and sucking him down, licking and taking it all in, swallowing him down. That most definitely wasn't what Kate had meant, but the thought had his cock twitching.

“You're just jealous I have a talent for brown-nosing.” He plastered a grin over his lips and pretended he didn't want closer contact with President Gibbs' backside.

•••

Tony had never stayed anywhere for long, so when a dead Navy Commander led to an investigation on Air Force One and consecutively the Secret Service offering him a job, he'd packed his suitcases and waved NCIS good-bye without a second thought.

The work with the Secret Service was different enough to keep him on his toes and when he'd been assigned to protect the president, Tony hadn't been able to contain the flutter of excitement.

It helped that he'd voted for the man.

•••

“Your turn to check on the president, Tony,” Kate said, not looking up from her magazine. Tony knew she was acutely aware of her surroundings at all times when on the job, but she managed to hide it rather well.

“Right-o.” He grinned cheerfully and got up. He adjusted his gun holster instinctively and kept track of the people he passed, mentally comparing them to the list of authorised passengers that he'd memorised, joking or flirting with the ones he knew personally.

He knocked, entering the presidential suit when he heard a barked “Enter!”.

“DiNozzo.” President Gibbs looked up from the papers spread out on the table in front of him, waved Tony in.

“Mr President,” Tony grinned at the man. “Good to see you're still alive and well, sir.”

Gibbs rolled his eyes, but Tony didn't miss the way the corners of his mouth curled upwards affectionately. “Nice to see you're so invested in my well-being, DiNozzo.”

Tony looked down and shrugged. He forced himself not to run his hands through his hair, a nervous gesture he was trying to get rid of. “That's my job, sir.”

“I know, DiNozzo.” Gibbs signed one of the papers, shoved it aside. “Come on, sit down. You hungry?”

Tony dropped down onto the chair opposite of Gibbs and rubbed his stomach, waggled his eyebrows. “You know I can always eat, sir. I'm a growing boy.”

“I can see that, DiNozzo.” Tony had grown accustomed to the sarcastic undertone that seemed to accompany Gibbs' every word whenever he wasn't in his official function as President of the United States of America. He'd also learnt to look past the sarcasm.

Gibbs never said or did anything he didn't mean, so Tony figured if Gibbs asked him to have lunch with him, he must be wanting Tony's company – and Tony was all to happy to oblige, really.

When the food was served, Tony used the opportunity to inform Kate that he'd be having lunch with the president. “Again?” she asked and he could almost see the frown form between her eyebrows.

“What can I say?” he started and Kate interrupted him, “It's better if you don't say anything.” He grinned and cut off the connection.

“All yours, sir.” He turned back to Gibbs who was watching him with an expression of exasperated affection – or at least Tony would like to think so. Gibbs was a hard man to read and Tony hadn't had nearly enough time to study him.

“Mine, huh?” Tony blinked slowly, his throat going dry as he took in the calculating gleam in Gibbs' eyes, the smirk playing around his lips.

He didn't know how to react to that, picked up his fork and filled his mouth with food so that he wouldn't have to answer right away.

“Yeah,” he said as nonchalantly as possible, but he realised even as he said it that Gibbs wasn't buying the facade. They both knew there was more going on here.

They ate lunch in silence after that, constantly glancing at each other, the air filled with heavy tension and anticipation. Tony felt nervous heat flutter in his chest and shifted in his seat. He was already half hard and the looks Gibbs kept throwing him did nothing to diminish the arousal building in his body.

Finally, Gibbs pushed his plate aside and caught Tony's gaze, holding it. “Come here already.”

Tony was out of his seat even before Gibbs had finished speaking, locked the door to the room and sauntered over to Gibbs', then stood in front of him a bit awkwardly. Gibbs grabbed his hips and pulled him down so that Tony was straddling his lap.

It wasn't the most comfortable of all positions, but Gibbs' hands ran over the waistband of his pants, settled on Tony's ass and the heat of Gibbs' body, his scent and the smirk that had just returned distracted Tony. He wriggled a bit, causing his cock to brush against Gibbs' that he could feel, hard and rigid, pushing up against the pressed khakis Gibbs wore.

Gibbs growled and lifted one hand to the back of Tony's head, buried it in the hair there and drew Tony down until their lips were touching. “You sure you're up for this, DiNozzo?” Tony felt Gibbs' mouth move against his, closed his eyes.

“Yeah,sir,” he uttered on the exhale and leaned forward, his half-open mouth closing over Gibbs'. The kiss was wet and a bit sloppy, until Tony tilted his head to the side, angled it just so and then it became easy to get lost in the slide of Gibbs' tongue against his, the occasional nip of teeth against his lower lip.

Tony lost track of time, acutely aware only of Gibbs rubbing small circles over his pulse point, of Gibbs' hand slowly massaging his ass through the pants.

It was Gibbs who broke the kiss, leaning back and touching the side of Tony's face. Tony gave a small sound of protest and Gibbs smiled, moved his thumb over Tony's lips, his hand splayed over Tony's jaw.

“I have to get back to work,” Tony hoped he wasn't imagining the regret tinging Gibbs' tone.

“I should probably go back to Kate,” he agreed, reluctantly unfolded himself from Gibbs' lap. Gibbs ran both hands through his hair, bringing it back into order. Tony straightened his tie and plastered the grin back onto his face. His lips felt swollen, tingled.

“Go, DiNozzo. Up and at 'em,” Gibbs commanded and gestured towards the door, already turning back towards his paperwork.

“Yes, sir,” Tony saluted half-heartedly and, with one last glance at Gibbs, left the room.

•••

Kate raised her eyebrows and folded her arms across her chest when Tony came back, dropped into the seat next to her.

“So how was lunch with the president?”

Tony shrugged. “Awh, Katie. Don't be jealous. It isn't like he never has lunch with you, is it?” He gave her his best charming grin and gestured vaguely. “What am I supposed to say? It was like having lunch with the president. You try coming up with a good analogy for that one.”

“I'm amazed you just used the word analogy in its correct function,” Kate said and Tony's grin turned a bit brighter and a little less fake.

As long as Kate still bitched at him, the world was all right.

He settled more comfortably, sprawled in a way that looked relaxed and open while giving him easy access to both his guns.

Later, Gibbs walked by. He slowed down as he passed Tony and Kate, smirked at Tony and Tony sank lower into his seat, ducking his head.

“What was that all about?” Kate leaned over to Tony, lowering her voice.

Tony waved one hand around vaguely in front of her face. “Just... Guy stuff. You know?”

Kate pulled a face and shook her head. Tony ignored her in favour of watching Gibbs' ass disappear, his fingers tingling with the memory of Gibbs' body under his tips.

Life wasn't just all right, he decided. It was damn good.


End file.
